


Forever and Always

by chibiihealz



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:05:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2275989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibiihealz/pseuds/chibiihealz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot from a Prompt. As distressing as the prompt was I just couldn't refuse it. Name inspired by the song "forever and for always" by Parachute. This was written in one of my famous mania induced insomnia at three in the morning so if it seems cheesy at times I’m sorry!!!! I wasn’t used to writing something so short though. That's for damned sure.</p>
<p>It does kinda follow the events of My Sacrifice; however, I don’t really see that story ending up like this. Consider it an AU of that story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever and Always

**Forever and Always**

**2019**

 

Lukas Podolski was truly speechless. He was standing at the alter for the second time in his life. It wasn't for a vow renewal or to watch a friend get married - no. This was his second Wedding but this time it would last.

_Forever and always._

He couldn't believe that he was standing in front of everyone who had always been closest to him as he set out to be joined forever with his best friend, his soulmate - Bastian Schweinsteiger. It had been a hard long road for them, but they had made it. They were finally saying fuck you to all their haters and becoming one. For always.

His anxiety was at an all time high. Their vows were almost over. The time was finally near. With a kiss they would live happily after all. It was about bloody time too.

"I now pronounce you married, you miss kiss one another."

* * *

  


Lukas' heart soared. He and Bastian locked eyes, tears falling from the corners. His happiness mirrored his owns. He closed his eyes and went in for the greatest kiss, he would ever know....

Lukas' eyes shot open. The room was too dark. He was breathing very heavily. His whole body was trembling. The dream. He had that dream again. It had been haunting him the last six months each time he closed his eyes. He was now on a sedative and some SSRI in an attempt to kill them and to deal with the crippling depression but who was he honestly kidding? They won't help. Nothing really does.

Lukas sighed heavily, fighting back the tears as he threw the blankets off him and made his way into the Kitchen. He wouldn't be sleeping once more this evening.

As he went into the kitchen, his eyes found the clock over the kitchen table. Three forty nine. Of course. It's always this time without fail. It probably always would be.

He grabbed a bottle of water and made his way into the bedroom once again, careful to be quiet and not disturbed his son or Monika and Sarah, who were married a few months before he and Bastian were meant to. They moved in with him immediately following those events. He needed them urgently. Though, they didn’t need to be awoken from him again in this hour.

The cold winter air had made him need a sweater in the worst of ways. He placed the bottle of water on the dresser by the door and headed into the closet. He grabbed a DFB anthem jacket and tossed it on. It was big. A little too big. It wasn't his. It was Bastian's. Lukas felt his heart break in his chest. He fought the tears back and he pulled the jacket closer around his body. It still smelled like Bastian. It was nearly enough for Lukas to lose his mind. No. He couldn't break down. Not again. Louis needed him. He had to keep himself together.

Fresh air. Yes, fresh air would help.

He grabbed his water bottle and accidently knocked a photo off the dresser. He picked it up in his hands and sucked in a breath. It was taken the night before he got that call that changed his life forever.

In the worst of ways.

* * *

 

**_Six Months Ago._ **

 

Lukas was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the home he shared with Bastian. He was late. Which wasn't uncommon. Bastian was usually late, but never this late. He was supposed to be here three hours ago. He called Bastian's phone at least half a dozen times. He paced the entire house at least twice. The driveway was void of Bastian's Audi. Just Lukas' matching one sat in it's place.   He called everyone. No one knew where he was. No one had heard from him.

 

"No, I haven't seen him. Neither has Marco," Mario asked with a sensation of fear in his articulation. "Why is something wrong?"

"No, I don't think so," Lukas responded quietly, desperately trying to ignore the sense of dread in the pit of his stomach. "It's likely nothing."

 

It was four hours after Bastian was supposed to be at the church with him when Lukas’ cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Is this Lukas Podolski?" A female voice inquired gently. "I am calling from Munich University Hospital. It is vital that I speak with him right away."

Lukas' heart sank, "this is he."

She let out a long sigh. "We have your fiancé Bastian here. There was an accident..."

 

That was about all it took. His world suddenly seemed to spin out of control. He really was losing it. His brain instantly went to Christmas just six months ago. They had gone on a ski trip with Louis and Rikki and once the world was asleep, Bastian had gotten down on one knee and asked him to marry him. Promising to want and love him forever and always.

He made it to the hospital in record time. He went into the main entrance and went to reception, needing to find Bastian immediately. A nurse came quickly and headed him down a long hall. He was a mess, even though he hid it. Tomorrow was supposed to be their wedding. This just couldn't be happening. Not now. Not after everything they had been through together.

"He was getting out of the arena parking lot when a drunk driver T-boned him. It sustained a direct hit. It's some sort of miracle that he wasn't killed on impact. It would have killed a mere mortal. Your fiancé is a strong man."

Lukas didn't hear the nurse. She was nice enough and he wanted to know what happened - of course he did. But that could all wait. He just needed to see him first.

What he saw when he entered that room, he couldn't have ever prepared himself for.

 

               “Oh, Basti…”

Bastian was lying still on the bed. Too still. He was covered in wires and tubes and machines surrounded him. He was bloody, bruised and worn. He had casts on his left leg and was bandaged pretty much everywhere else. Gashes covered his face and head. Lukas nearly broke down the moment he first set eyes on him. He has to be strong. Lukas immediately takes his place at the side of the bed and gathered Bastian's hand in his own.

Lukas kissed Bastian's head and sat in the chair, leaning his head against the hand, head down and his eyes closed tightly. Silently praying.

"Luki..."

Lukas' head shot upward. Looking backward at him were a couple of the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever experienced. Bastian was awake. Lukas let out a big sigh of relief. He had no idea how his love could have survived the accident - from what he saw on the television in the room there was no explanation. He is very grateful though. He couldn't lose Bastian. There was just no way. His baby was too strong to ever give up.

They talk a lot. About nearly everything. Football. Life. Louis and his daughter, Rikki, who were at the hotel with their mothers. They enjoyed each other's presence. At the moment, the accident didn't Matter. That talk could happen some other time.

"I believe we may have to postpone the wedding..." Bastian said weakly with a sincere grin. "I don't believe I will be out of this bed anytime soon."

That gave Lukas an idea. Their marriage ceremony was supposed to take place the following day. That's what he had been late for - their rehearsal. He gave Bastian a gentle kiss and went to the nurse. A quick conversation later and he turned back to the room. His heart aches as he set his eyes on Bastian again. He wasn't doing well and he knew it. He was very scared. But he was determined. Just a few days before Bastian had told him that with two World Cup wins and the European Cup win his only dream now was to marry Lukas and be the family they should have always been.

The pair had been talking about how they were going to adopt a few more future soccer players, or hire a surrogate and build a house on a hillside by the mountains where they could stay while they finish their careers with Bayern Munich then return to Colonge to retire and live out their lives when the nurse came in with the Chaplin.

 

Lukas quickly ran into several rooms and came back once he had two rings in his hand. One was a Tobias' wedding ring and the other was Phillips. The room was now full to the max. Family, Team members, nurses and doctors surrounded the pair.  The vows are read, and in that hospital room in front of those who meant the most, including their kids, they were married.

Lukas broke the kiss joining them together and locked his eyes with Bastian's, "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together, and always remember. Whether happy or sad or whatever, We'll still love each other, forever and for always."

The machines start beeping too slowly. Bastian's breaths are becoming slow and labored. Lukas begins to panic when Bastian weakly cups his face. Bastian wanted his attention and Lukas knew that this was probably the last words he would ever hear from his husband. The very thought was unbearable.

"I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there I'll always love you."

* * *

 

**_Present time._ **

 

Lukas just couldn't do it anymore. He broke. He fell right apart and started to sob. He slunk down to the floor and let the months of pent up emotions out.

Bastian died on June 23rd at 3:45am, surrounded by those who loved him.

Lukas has never been the same. He retired almost immediately following his death and had become a recluse. How could he go on with his life, in a world that hated him because of his love with another man, regardless if he was considered a national hero in Germany or not. They both were. It didn't matter. None of it did.

Not anymore.

The tears came. And they didn't stop.

               “Daddy Luki?”

               Lukas’ head shot up towards the door. A small female child, approximately four years old or so walked in. She was the spitting image of her father, Bastian. He offered the little girl a forced smile as she climbed into his lap and wrapped her arms around him.  They had done it so many times before. It was their own private way to mourn the loss of the most important man in their lives. Sometimes Louis sat with them and mourned silently as well. Only tonight it would simply be the two of them. No words were needed to be spoken. They simply sat there crying silently.

“I miss daddy too,” she whispered sadly.

               Lukas bit back the tears that wanted to work their way. He had to be strong for this little angel. The poor thing had been through far too much already in her short life.

               “Oh, Rikki, your daddy loved you very much, ” Lukas replied, kissing the top of her head.

               “He loved you very much, too.” Rikki whispered, “You loved him too?”

               Lukas nodded into her curly blonde hair, “I did. I always will. He’s looking over us, though. He would be really proud of the little lady you’re becoming.”

               She beamed through tear stained cheeks and stood up so proudly. She was wearing her father’s World Cup Championship Jersey for his second world cup win just a year before, “I am going to be a World Champion just like my daddy was!”

               Yes, that is exactly what happened.

               Louis, who won the World Cup the year before with Germany stood in the stands alongside Monika, Sarah and watched with pride as Rikki Schweinsteiger, baring the number Seven jersey held up the FIFA Women’s World Cup trophy.

               Lukas was on the sidelines as the Coach along with Per Mertesaker.

               Bastian would have been proud of all of them.

               Sixteen years had passed since Bastian’s death. Life has gone on as it always does.

               Standing on the pitch, watching the celebrations around him, Lukas found himself thinking about Bastian yet again. There wasn’t a day when he didn’t think of his late husband. A lot has changed in the world since then. The two of them had actually changed the acceptance of homosexuality in Football. Their relationship, his untimely death and the work Lukas put in along side Marco and Mario – it was not just accepted but celebrated. His heart always belonged to Bastian, nothing would ever change that. Per approached him and congratulated him before kissing the top of the head and continued with the celebrations. Lukas enjoyed a silent moment in the center of the pitch. His eyes were closed tightly as he allowed memories of him and Bastian play in his mind. He opened his eyes and smiled proudly Rikki jumped with her arms around him.

               “Thinking about dad?” She asked, handing him the trophy as he nodded, “Me too. He’s here with us, you know that right?”

               Lukas said with a smile on his face. “He’s always with us.”

               Rikki hugged him again and leaned her 5’8 frame against him, “Forever and always, right?”

               “Yeah, Forever and Always.”

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys liked that. it was hard to write.
> 
> Thanks for reading :D


End file.
